


comfy

by Lauve_KL



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Just Lucifer loving his family, Lucifer Feels, Napping, No Incest, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Reminiscing, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, light spoilers, might edit later lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauve_KL/pseuds/Lauve_KL
Summary: Lucifer find Mammon sleeping on the couch, and he's reminded what he fights so hard for everyday.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	comfy

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday, and i had this sitting in my files, so imma pull an uno reverse card and give u guys a lil' sumthin. :D

This week was a long one, no doubt about it. It'd been filled with late-night studies for upcoming exams, and long work hours to save up some Grimms, and other chores that were set on the inhabitants of the House of Lamentations. Come Friday, it was safe to say that everyone in the house was drop-dead exhausted. 

So when Lucifer walked into the living room, only to find his little brother knocked out cold to the world on the couch, he put his maternal instincts aside and decided he'd let him rest.

Mammon was clad in his usual sleepwear, a grey sweatshirt and his pyjama pants. The woolly blankets he was so comfortably wrapped up in had little cartoon money bills on it. His head was laying on the arm of the couch, at an awkward angle, with his legs folded up under him, and his left hand clutched the Devilvision remote on his side. It seems that he had fallen asleep mid-channel search. 

Lucifer planted himself on the other side of the couch, and reached over towards Mammon. "Nngh…" Was Mammon's only response as Lucifer took the remote from his hand, then pushed the extended hand back into his blanket cocoon.

It wasn't long before Lucifer finally settled on a movie. _"My Brother is Dating a 12-Foot tall Cyclops, and I'm Trying to Figure Out How Many Eyes My Nieces Or Nephews Are Going To Have, 1 Eye, Two Eyes, or Three?"_. Why was Devildom entertainment so long-winded? 

Somewhere throughout the movie, Mammon started shifting around on the couch. He supposed the position he was in couldn't have been very comfortable. Still, even then, Lucifer was a bit surprised when Mammon fell headfirst into his lap. He shifted in his sleep, making himself comfortable in Lucifer's lap. 

He supposes he should move him, but the way how his hair splayed out on his own grey sweats was just beautiful. When he was sleeping, he looked so tranquil, as if he didn't have a worry in the world.

Anybody that said Lucifer had a soft spot for his younger brother was right. Mammon had been his first sibling, the one who he shared his earliest memories with. No many how many migraines Mammon gave him, he could never actually _severely_ hurt his brother, not that he didn't deserve his roughing up from time to time.

Lucifer reached over to the slipping blanket and covered his younger brothers exposed spots. He reached over to sweep some of stark white strands from Mammon's eyes and nose. If anyone were to say that Lucifer found Mammon cute though, he'd deny it with his whole chest (even though it was true).

_"He's always beating on me, strings me up weekly, in fact! And he never shuts up whenever I'm just tryna have fun! You call that favouritism? You slow or somethin'?"_

In Lucifer's front mind, he was only strict because, without anyone to keep his brothers in line, who knows what shame they would bring onto the Devildom, _to Lord Diavolo_. Though, deep down, and in some twisted way, he only acted that way out of sincere concern and affection. Honestly, he just wanted to make sure his brother was safe from harm. He was always chasing off scheming witches and other supernatural that came looking for Mammon, seemingly to beat some debt out of him. 

He sighed, his concentration on the movie long gone, now focusing on his own inner thoughts, where he reminisced on all he had to fight for since falling from grace. Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through his younger brothers hair..

"hnng, Luce…" Mammon twitched and murmured in his lap, whispering too low for anyone to hear. Lucifer's gaze went down to his younger brother, bringing him from his melancholy. This life, living with his brothers, was the fruit of all his ruthless efforts to find a way of living in this spiteful universe. All the anger, headaches, and endless tears... He'd do it all over again, if it meant that his family could live how they wanted, happily. How Lillith would've wanted it.

"Lucifer…" Mammon was shifting in his sleep again, his voice slightly more clear. Lucifer continued to rake his hands through his brother's hair, lightly scratching his scalp in an attempt to calm him down. He felt a little guilty, maybe his punishments on him were too harsh, seeing as it was probably the cause of his restlessness.

Now that he thought about it, Mammon had done really well with his chores and school this week. He'd have to commend him on his excellent work later. 

"…get ya sliiimy hands offa Goldie… Lucifer!" The second-born murmured in his spot, loud enough for Lucifer to hear. "… you bitch!"

Surprisingly, Lucifer resisted the urge to flip Mammon right off of him. He sighed, removing his hands from his irritating brother's hand and placing it on the bridge of his nose, where he was starting to develop a splitting headache. Maybe he'll just keep his praises to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please don't be afraid to give feedback, i'd really appreciate it <3


End file.
